Admiradora Secreta
by Roonilz-Wazlib
Summary: El problema de pertenecer al famoso trío era que yo a veces me quedaba en el fondo. Nah...Ya no me preocupaba, estaba muy acostumbrado y lo termine aceptando....una mortificante mañana descubri que alguien queria salir conmigo.HHr RL


**Admiradora Secreta**

El problema de pertenecer al famoso trío era que yo a veces me quedaba en el fondo. Nah...Ya no me preocupaba, estaba muy acostumbrado y lo termine aceptando.

Por un lado estaba el héroe: bueno mozo, un poco temperamental pero valiente, famoso y noble. Todo el mundo quería ser como el, o por lo menos salir con el.

Del otro lado estaba la heroína. Alegre y mandona y poniendo todo eso junto: muy confianzuda. Ella es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, intimida a muchos y todos la respetan. Además, esta bien decir que era le mejor amiga de los solteros mas codiciados en Hogwarts.

Ahem.

Y por ultimo, estaba yo. Nadie quería ser como yo y prácticamente no me respetaban. Siempre tenia la costumbre de decir las cosas en el peor momento. Y tenia los sentimientos de ( como decía Hermione? ) Ah si, una cucharita de café.

Ah, Hermione, siempre tan leal y comprensiva.

Una mortificante mañana descubrí que alguien SI quería salir conmigo.

Cállate Harry, dije con los dientes apretados.

Harry quien se estaba riendo a carcajadas, tanto que tenia problemas para respirar, hizo una mueca y siguió riéndose más fuerte.

-Cállate Harry, repetí tratando de controlarme de no pegarle a ese idiota.

Harry ya se estaba agarrandose de los bordes de la mesa de tanto reírse.

- CALLATE HARRY!

Que bien, ahora todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Bien hecho, Ron, me dije a mi mismo.

- Cierra-la-boca-Harry!

Cual? se preguntaran, había sido la causa del por que Harry Potter, el héroe fantástico y generalmente reservado se estaba riendo así?. Resulta, que aparentemente yo tenia una admiradora secreta.

Bueno, aparentemente quiere decir dolorosamente y avergonzadamente.

Y como evidencia de esto, habían 101 ( si, las conté todas eran 101 ) papelitos rosas con corazones tirados en mi plato, todos decían:

_Para: Ronald Weasley  
De: Tu admiradora secreta._

Yo seguí mirando enojado y shockeado al ser que se llamaba así mismo mí mejor amigo.

-Cállate Harry!

Hermione me miro a mí, a los corazones de papel y luego a Harry. Estudie su cara para tratar de leer que pensaba de esta situación y como siempre su cara parecía una mascara.

- OH, Harry mantente callado, dijo mirando a Harry en una voz calma.

Harry, para mi completa sorpresa se callo.

_Eh? Como? Que? Como demonios hizo que se callara?_

Hermione empezó a leer los corazones y luego pregunto: - Quien te los envió?

Yo parpadeé. _Como iba a saberlo?_ mire desesperadamente al rededor mió. Alguien que estaba ahí, en el gran salón gustaba de mí. No de Harry, me quería a mí. Todo esto hubiese sonado absurdo si no estuviera pasando.

Mis ojos se turnaron a Hermione y una pequeña esperanza se hundió en mi pecho. No era que yo quería que Hermione sea mi admiradora...es que, solamente era mejor tachar la lista de sospechosos.

- Dice admiradora SECRETA, Hermione, dije en un tono de voz un poco mas frió de como yo lo quería.- Como quieres que sepa?

Harry y Hermione se miraron, estaban diciéndose algo, yo lo sabía. Tienen esa maldita costumbre de hablarse sin palabras, no lo pueden decir en voz alta!

Cosa realmente desesperante que Harry y Hermione hacen numero 1: hablar por " la mirada"

Argh!

Unos momentos más tarde Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

- Mira Ron, tienes que pensar quien pudo habértelas mandando. Tu quien quieres que sea?

Me quede mirándola un poco mas de lo normal y otra vez sentí una punzada en el pecho. Realmente no sabía quien quisiera que fuese. Mire otra vez al gran salón, pensando que si alguien me las había mandado tendrían que estar mirando mi reacción no? Pero nadie me estaba observando en ese momento. Entonces, un pensamiento se me clavo en la cabeza.

- Malfoy, dije.

Harry escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando en mi plato, lo mire con disgusto. De todos modos ya no tenia hambre, después de todo esto se me había cerrado el estomago.

-Malfoy, repitió Hermione arqueando las cejas.- Tu crees que MALFOY es tu admirador secreto.

Mis ojos se abrieron, tanto, que pensé que se me salían de la orbita.

- No!- conteste rápidamente.- Solo que el pudo habérmelas enviado para ponerme en ridículo frente a todos.

Confundido, vi como mis mejores amigos se relajaban un poco. _Huh?_

-No, no creo que fuese Malfoy, dijo Hermione finalmente.- Es mucho trabajo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando las cartas.

- El no te hubiera mandado 100 cartas, prosigue Hermione.- Solo una y muy ruidosa.

-101, dije yo.

-Que, dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

- Son 101 cartas. Que? las conté, dije al ver que me estaban mirando raro.

De repente, Harry comenzó a reírse...otra vez.

- Ron tiene una admiradora secreta, dijo sonriendo.- Alguien quiere besarte, casarse contigo y tener tus bebes!

Yo puse mi cabeza en mis manos, ya me estaba sonrojando.

- Hey Ron! puedo ser tu padrino de bodas?- la voz de Dean me sorprendió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Hey! SI alguien es el padrino de bodas ese soy yo,- dijo Harry en voz alta.

- Cállate Harry!

- Que tal yo, -grito Seamus.

Hermione me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Que? Como si todo esto fuera mi culpa! Trate de hablar con ella por "la mirada", pero solo conseguí irritarla mas.

-Que pasa, tengo algo en mi cara?

No funciono, UPS.

- No, no, es que...eh...estaba mirando a la pared detrás de ti.- Tartamudie.

-Que inmaduro,- susurró ella para sí. Pero yo la escuche.

Hermione se levanto de la mesa, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a Harry.

- Vamos Harry?

Harry? Y yo? Ya te olvidaste de tu buen amigo Ron, Hermione?

-Eh...vayan ustedes, dijo Harry.- Yo los alcanzo luego.

Yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a dirigirme hacia la entrada del gran salón, cuando me di cuenta de que Hermione no se movía.

-Hermione?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.-Lo esta haciendo otra vez!-

-Que?-

Seguí su mirada. Harry estaba en un rincón cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando animadamente con...Luna Lovegiood?

-Que,- volví a preguntar.

-Esta hablando con ella otra vez,- chillo Hermione.- Lo hace todo el tiempo!

Frunciendo el seño volví a mirar a Harry y a Luna, no era tan extraño verlos juntos.

-Que,- volví a decir.

Hermione soltó un gruñido y a un paso ligero abandono el gran salón.

-De mente, dije negando la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de marcharme yo también cuando oí la dulce voz de mi amigo Harry llamándome. Quería seguir molestándome? No lo iba a dejar. Seguí caminando y fingí que no lo escuchaba.

-Hey, Ron!

-Que!-. No pude ignorarlo, lo siento.

Harry me estaba haciendo señas para que me acerque a el y a Luna.

Me aproxime a ellos. Luna me estaba mirando como si fuera de otro planeta, nada raro en ella. Aunque era un poco incomodo.

-Hola,- dije.

-Hola Ronald, -saludo Luna alegremente.

-Que hiciste con las cartas que te habían mandado, Ron?-, pregunto Harry.

Luna me miraba con esos ojos azules penetrantes, esperando ansiosamente mi respuesta.

Yo los mire cuidadosamente. Que les importaba lo que hice con mis cartas? A decir verdad las tengo guardadas, pero no se los iba a decir a ellos.

-Las queme.-

-Por que,- pregunto Luna.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- El amor es muy importante, sabes Ronald?-, su expresión alegre no había cambiado para nada.

-Eh...gracias lo tendré en cuenta.-

-Que buenas noticias, Ronald, dijo ella, y luego se turno a Harry.- Mejor me voy Harry, nos vemos.

-Adiós.-

-Adiós Ronald,- dijo en un cantito.

-Que extraña que es esa chica, dije negando con la cabeza.

Harry levanto las cejas.

-Tu no la conoces,- dijo seriamente.- Por favor, dale una oportunidad.-

Mm...Yo sabia que desde todo lo que había pasado en el departamento de misterios, Harry y Luna habían estado mas cerca que nunca, quiero decir, en una manera de amigos...no? mm...

Observe a Harry detenidamente mientras caminábamos lado a lado hacia la clase de pociones.

Hermione siempre decía que Harry " guardaba su corazón en la manga " ( no pude evitar mirarle la camisa) tal vez así me iba a enterar si a el le gustaba Luna o no. Mm...

Pasaron unos tres minutos, no se cuanto que tarde en mirarlo, créanme, trate pero no pude ver nada.

-Que pasa Ron?

-Eh? eh...que? Que?...si Harry, quise sonar lo mas inocente posible, como siempre se supone que funciona. Mi yo inocente

- Me estabas mirando, dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Yo, mi voz sonaba como la de un angelito.

-Si, dijo mientras seguía caminando.- Sabes que Ron?-

No conteste, solamente parpadeé.

-Creo que es una lastima que tu admirador secreto no sea Malfoy no?

-Que!

-Quiero decir...eh..., -parecía un poco nervioso.- Eh... eso es lo que tu querías no?

Pero de que demo n i os estaba hablando?

-Mira Ron, si a ti te gustan los...bueno, los chicos como tu, eh...yo no tengo ningún problema, seguro...pero...me pone un poco incomodo que me mires así...a mi me gustan las chicas sabes?

Que? Como? Que esta diciendo?

- Y si continuas haciéndolo, prosiguió Harry.- La gente se dará cuenta que tu estas ...para el otro lado, eh...esperemos que Malfoy no se entere.

No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta mirándolo. Como? Como! puede pensar eso de mi! El muy idiota, el muy imbecil, piensa que yo...que a mi...me gustan los chicos! Hay!. " Hombre tenia que ser!"

De repente mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, no acabo de pensar eso, yo NO pensé eso!

-Que has dicho Ron?

No...no puede ser, no! Esto no me esta pasando. Mi mejor amigo piensa que soy ….

Me acerque a una pared y comencé a golpearme la cabeza contra ella.

-Ron, que haces?

-No soy g a y, grite mientras Harry trataba de despegarme del muro.

En ese instante todo parecía haberse detenido, los alumnos que estaban pasando se quedaron callados. Ese silencio fue seguido inmediatamente por una risa general.

Este definitivamente no es mi día.

Si mi admiradora secreta estaba por ahí seguro que ya no gustaba de mi, era todo muy sorprendente como para ser verdad.

Unos segundos después, Luna Lovegood se apareció al lado mió.

-Estas loco Ronald, dijo riéndose, se puso en puntitas de pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y tan rápido como vino desapareció en el salón de transformaciones. Menos mal que todavía no había llegado Mcgonagall.

La clase de pociones ( que lamentablemente duro dos horas ) era igual a todas las demás que tuvimos. Snape era el mismo. Yo escucho que algunos dicen: "todo cambia " y yo siempre contesto igual: " no es verdad "Snape es uno de mis ejemplos. El profesor de pociones Severus Snape, su pelo grasiento, su nariz en forma de gancho y su injusticia por los Gryffindors, no cambia.

Esta clase fue mucho peor que otras. Usualmente, Snape maltrata a Harry ( no es que yo quiera que lo haga ), pero hoy decidió que su punto rojo iba a ser yo.

-Veo Weasley, que no prestas atención a la clase,- espeto Snape.- No creo que a tu admiradora secreta le guste eso.

Los de Slytherin como siempre estallaron en carcajadas. Malfoy se animo a cantar en voz baja " A Weasley vamos a coronar " mientras se reía junto a sus dos gorilas y a Pansy Parkinson.

La clase termino por suerte unos...en unos...55 minutos. Después de tener a Snape durante dos eternas horas, ese tiempo no era nada.

Harry, Hermione y yo nos dirigíamos a la Sala Común después de un día durísimo, por lo menos para mí, cuando Harry se disculpo con nosotros diciendo que nos veía luego. Se iba nada más y nada menos que...otra vez, con Luna.

Otra vez, que hace tanto tiempo con ella, no es que me interese, nada mas...bueno si me interesa. Y que?

-Lo esta haciendo otra vez, dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista de Harry y Luna. Yo podía ver como a veces ellos nos lanzaban miradas.

Hermione se había dado cuenta también por que me tomo del brazo y siguió caminando.

-Por que te molesta tanto, le pregunte.

Hermione soltó un áspero suspiro.- Sabes por que, dijo en mal tono.- Por que siento que el necesita hablar con alguien, y yo siempre...quiero decir: nosotros siempre estamos ahí para que el nos cuente lo que le pasa...siempre. Pero no...Claro yo estoy solamente para ayudarlo con los deberes o para entender la mente de las chicas con las que el quiere salir. Creo que el se siente mas cómodo hablar con Luna que conmigo...con nosotros!-. Parecía muy ansiosa, y dijo todo eso tan rápido que me costo un poco entender al principio.

Wow. Que profundo.

-Vamos Hermione, tu sabes que no es así,- trate de consolarla.- Sabes que Harry nunca nos cambiaria.

Parece ser que lo había hecho bien por que de repente, con ojos llorosos, Hermione se lanzo sobre mi casi derrumbándome por el abrazo.

- Tienes razón, Ron!- sollozo- He estado comportándome como una tonta.

Yo casi ni la escuchaba. Hermione me estaba abrazando, Hermione estaba en mis brazos, yo la estaba sosteniendo, podía tocar el pelo de Hermione con mi cara, Hermione, Hermione...se estaba separando de mí.

- No hay problema- le sonreí esperando que sea como la sonrisa que pone Harry cada vez que Hermione estaba triste o cuando estaba enojada con el. Esa sonrisa parecía como... derretirla.

Pero justo cuando puse mi mejor cara, Hermione comenzó a buscar en su bolso un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, no me estaba mirando. Quede un poco decepcionado.

-Hermione, a propósito, dije casualmente como si no hubiera pasado nada.- Que se estaban diciendo tú y Harry...

-Harry y tú, Ron, corrigió Hermione.- El burro por delante, agrego con una sonrisa.

Levante una ceja.- Se que yo y Harry no somos tan inteligentes como tu, Hermione, pero eso no te da derecho a decirnos burros.

Hermione se rió.

Hice que Hermione se riera, hice que Hermione se riera!. Pero la verdad, no sabía por que.

-Es una forma de decir Ron- explico.- Un dicho muggle.

-OH, dije sin comprender...no importa.

- Que me estabas diciendo, dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Ah, si, que era lo que tu y Harry...

Hermione se rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

- Se estaban diciendo algo hoy en el almuerzo?

Ella paro de caminar y me miro sin comprender.

-Cuando? dijo ella volviéndole ese tono malhumorado.- La única vez que EL estuvo con nosotros fue en la comida, no hablo mucho con nosotros. No te has dado cuenta, Ron, que el esta muy ocupado con Loony Lovegood?

La verdad no entendía bien por que le molestaba tanto, pero elegí mejor callarme la boca, si no la irritaría más y tendría que escucharla otra vez unos diez minutos.

- Hoy, ya sabes, cuando me vinieron esos 101 corazones rosas de mi " admiradora secreta",

Comprensión se dibujo en la cara de Hermione.

-OH...si, bueno..., comenzó poniéndose un poco nerviosa y evitando mi mirada para observar detenidamente el suelo.- bueno...ya sabes, Ron...con todo lo que esta pasando con Voldemort.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo extendiéndose desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de mi pelo.

-Hay que tener cuidado...ya sabes, por si el mandaría algo a alguien cercano a Harry...y...

-Estas diciendo que pensaban que el innombrable me mando las cartas, interrumpí, no sabia si reírme o no.

- OH no...estaba diciendo solamente, que…la persona que te mando las cartas, podría no haberlo hecho con muy buenas intenciones...por eso te había preguntado si tenias alguna idea de quien te las podría haber mandando.

-Piensas que nadie puede fijarse en mi, dije fríamente un poco dolorido por lo que mis mejores amigos creían.- Eso es no? Claro...Harry es el centro de atención no? Me mandan cosas a mi, pero es por Harry verdad? Eso piensas?

-No, Ron, mira...lo siento muchísimo, fue muy estupido de mi parte pensar eso, se disculpo Hermione y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez.

-Esta bien, dije no soportaba ver como las chicas lloraban. Ninguna! Y Ya tenía bastante con Ginny en casa.

Hermione se lanzo de nuevo sobre mí murmurando un "gracias" y dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego entro corriendo por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, dejándome atrás.

Por segunda vez en el día Hermione se consideraba " no inteligente" (por no decir otra palabra). Por segunda vez Hermione me abrazaba y por segunda vez recibí un beso en la mejilla. Eso no pasa muy seguido, digamos que cada dos siglos, que afortunado soy...sonreí...necesito un momento para recordar esto.

Okay, ya, momento terminado.

Cuando me levante el otro día ya todos habían despertado, incluso Harry.

Bostece una ultima vez en la cama, me estire y decidí cambiarme de ropa.

"_Vaya, estos pijamas me van demasiado cortos, necesito otros"_ pensé. Mis piernas por debajo de las rodillas estaban heladas.

En la sala común se encontraba Hermione, mirándome con impaciencia.

-Por fin se levantan, dijo cruzándose de brazos.-La próxima vez me voy sin ustedes...donde esta Harry?

-Buenos días a ti también, Hermione.

Que dulce, como se preocupaba por mi. ¬¬

-OH, Buenos Días Ron, donde esta Harry, repitió.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me encaminaba hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-No lo has visto, siguió Hermione.- No lo viste despertar?

Yo levante una ceja, la verdad no se por que se preocupaba tanto por Harry._ Harry esto y Harry el otro. Has visto a Harry? Donde esta Harry? Quiero ver a Harry!_

-Yo te acabo de preguntar eso, Ron, dijo Hermione mirándome confundida.

Me pegue una mano en la frente.

Ouch.

Tan idiota era que mis pensamientos NO me salían en voz baja?

Entramos en el Gran Salón ya repleto de estudiantes saboreando la comida tan deliciosa que servia esa maravillosa escuela.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando una pelota de goma cayó sobre mi cabeza.

Ouch!

La pelota reboto en mis pies partiéndose por la mitad. Adentro de ella había una...manzana? y una nota.

La levante del suelo muy confundido, la nota decía:

" _Se lo importante que es la comida para ti" Firma: Tu Admiradora Secreta._

-Que es eso Ron, dijo Hermione acercándose y leyendo la carta por sobre mi hombro.- Tu admiradora secreta, agregó sonriendo.

-Si, eso parece...0

- " Se lo importante que es la comida para ti", rió Hermione.

-Si! Quiere decir que presta atención a mis hábitos de comer, dije mirando al rededor del Gran Salón.

-Que romántico, dijo Hermione irónicamente.

-Que, pregunte.- Si alguien me mando esto sabe que me interesa la comida...y que la manzana es mi fruta favorita...mm...

-Como no va a saber que te interesa la comida, dijo Hermione.- Si eres el único que se come 4 platos de pudín de Yorkshire. De pronto se quedo callada.

-Hermione que pasa, dije levantando la vista para mirarla.

-Míralo, ahí esta el con ella.

-Quien? Huh? Que?

-Enserio Ron, que no prestas atención a lo que pasa al rededor tuyo, dijo irritada.

Obviamente estaba hablando de Harry y Luna que estaban ahí los dos conversando.

-Eh...tu que piensas, dije tratando de calmarla.- Hay algo entre ellos?

Por la manera que Hermione me miraba pensé que no iba a poder a llegar a cumplir 17 ese año. Sin decir otra palabra seguí comiendo mi manzana.

De pronto escuche que Hermione retaba a alguien...a mi? Pero que hice ahora?

-Ah! Por fin llegas no?- la escuche decir.- Se te habían olvidado tus amigos?

Pero que demo...levante la vista y me di cuenta que Hermione no se dirigía a mi...estaba discutiendo con Harry!

- Que te piensas, que me voy a quedar todo el día esperándote para que después vengas a mi a pedirme los apuntes de pociones o alguna otra cosa?

-Pero de que hablas,- contesto Harry honestamente no sabia de que hablaba Hermione.

Necesito un momento por esto.

Listo.

-Tu sabes bien de que hablo, -dijo Hermione mirándolo duramente.- Ya no nos merecemos un " buenos días" de ti no?

-Yo te dije buenos días a ti no Ron,- dijo Harry desesperado mirándome.

Yo lo considere por un momento, podría decir la verdad y hacer que Hermione se enoje mucho...pero nah...no tuve el corazón para hacerlo, después de todo Harry era mi mejor amigo.

-Seguro que si, compañero,- mentí.

-Ah! entonces YO no me merezco un " buenos días"

Harry la miro, confusión se dibujaba en sus ojos. Hermione nunca le hablaba así a el, bueno...casi nunca. Usualmente ese tono era para mí, pero era bueno saber que ahora no era yo el que lo estaba recibiendo.

De repente los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. Eso era una mala señal. Recuerda Hermione, Harry cuando se enoja, se enoja mucho, eso lo aprendimos el año pasado. Pensé.

Hermione se levanto sorprendiéndome dando un paso hacia a el. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Uh...Harry y Hermione se estaban por meter en una pelea, que maravillosa manera de empezar el día.

-Esto no es sobre ti no, dijo Harry.- Esto tiene que ver con Luna!

Hermione tomo otro paso más cerca.- Por su puesto que no es sobre Luna. Tu lo estas haciendo sobre Luna!

-Si es sobre Luna, contesto Harry levantando la voz y acercándose un paso mas hacia ella.- Si yo hubiese estado hablando con Ron, no hubieses tenido ningún problema, verdad?

Cosa realmente desesperante que Harry y Hermione hacen numero 2: Cuando se pelean se acercan!

Luego, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Uno podría decir que se separarían...pero no...Se acercaron cada vez mas!

-No! protesto Hermione con ojos rojos. Lagrimas caían de ellos, estaba llorando! Ah…y ese paso hacia adelante también.- Es solo que...-su voz se debilito- me gustaría que te sintieras tan cómodo hablar conmigo que como lo haces con ella.

Harry la miro por un largo rato. Finalmente, sonrió.- Vamos Hermione, dijo.- Eso no es verdad. Ayudaría todo esto si dijera un " Buenos Días "?-

Claramente algo en la sonrisa de Harry la contagio por que Hermione se calmo. Yo Odiaba cuando Harry usaba " la sonrisa ". La única cosa que podía ganar a Hermione cuando todo lo demás fallaba. La vi. en acción varias veces. Infortunadamente MI sonrisa no tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

Hermione suspiro, sonrojándose un poco.- bueno...supongo que si.

Otra sonrisa.- Buenos días, Hermione. Como has estado hoy?

- De repente mejor y tu?

-Igual.

Más sonrisas. O digamos se sonreían entre ellos. Ugh!

Son los mejores amigos del mundo! Claramente se habían olvidado que yo estaba ahí también.

- Si! Chicos no se preocupen, dije en voz alta.- Yo también estoy bien!

-OH, buenos días Ron, dijo Harry sonriéndome.- Que hay de nuevo.

-A Ron le llego otra sorpresa de su admiradora, dijo Hermione sentándose.

-Que bueno, dijo Harry distraído.- Que te dieron?

Yo señale a la pelota que estaba sobre mi plato.

Harry me sonrió mientras leía la nota.- Alguien te presta atención Ron.

Aww que dulce de parte de el, me estaba sonriendo. Pero eso no funcionaba conmigo. Aunque...bueno...me sorprendí a mi mismo al verme sonriendo también. Hay! Contagioso!

Estuvieron todo el dia así, saben? Sonriéndose toooodo el dia. Harry hasta dejo de hablar con Luna como hacia usualmente después de comer. Bueno...por lo menos hoy no lo había hecho.

Este dia fue un poco mucho mejor que el anterior, si no contábamos que yo estaba un poco depresivo.

Al terminar el dia yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia la sala común, solo. Solo? Esperen...donde estaban mis " AMIGOS-QUE-ME-CAMBIAN-POR-TODO?"Nah...Igual los quiero, pero no sabia donde estaban. Hoy estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba desquitarme con alguien, y también me haría bien dormir un poco.

Bostezando me fui hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, eran apenas las 6.30 de la tarde, por que estaba tan cansado?

Mucho, mucho sueño, mis ojos se entrecerraban mientras abría las cortinas de mi cama...hay la cama...mi cama.

-Que! Que demonios es esto?Un cartel escrito en colores rojo y rosado con brillitos estaba colgado en los palos de mi cama.

Decía en letras bien grandes: _Weasley siempre será mí rey_

Me quede con la boca abierta mirándolo. Hasta que sentí las voces de Dean y Seamus que seguramente habían escuchado mi grito.

-Que pasa Ron, empezó Dean, pero termino cayéndose al suelo de risa. Seguido inmediatamente por Seamus.

-Weasley siempre será mi rey, repitió Seamus riéndose.

-Puedo ser tu reina, Ron, dijo Dean en una voz aguda.

-Cállense, idiotas, grite sonrojándome un montón.

Pero seguían riéndose. Donde estaban mis amigos? El sueño que antes estaba acabando conmigo, ahora se había ido a otro lado dejándome súper despierto.

-Ustedes están celosos, dije mientras traté de sacar el cartel haciendo un buen trabajo. Era tan largo el cartel que tropecé y me caí con el envolviéndome.

Lo que causo que los chicos se rieran más. Harto...mas que harto! Agarre el cartel haciéndolo todo un bollo y lo puse debajo de mi almohada.

-Donde están Harry y Hermione, pregunte en voz alta para que me escucharan.

Ellos pararon de reír, pero todavía llevaban unas sonrisas traviesas en sus caras.

-Están "estudiando" en la biblioteca, dijo Dean juntando los dos dedos del medio de ambas manos y moviéndolos de arriba a bajo."".- Si sabes lo que quiero decir no? Me guiño un ojo.

-Si...estudiando, dijo Seamus. Dean y el se miraron y comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

Yo negué con la cabeza.- Claramente, no conocen bien a Hermione no, ella se toma muy enserio sus estudios.

-Si...muy enserio...

Más risa.

Les lance una última mirada y salí de la sala común.

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca los vi. sentados en una de las mesas de la esquina. Decidí acercarme a ellos, aunque no demasiado para escuchar que estaban haciendo.

-Odio a Snape, escuche decir a Harry.- Nunca aprenderé esto!

-Claro que si, Harry, dijo Hermione consolándolo.

-No puede...-comenzó Harry.

-hacernos esto, lo se-siguió Hermione.- El piensa que...

-Que lo sabemos todo, continuo Harry.- Como si el...

-explicara excelente, termino Hermione.

Siempre hacían eso se terminaban las oraciones del otro. Una vez que encontraban el ritmo podían seguir por horas, y luego se olvidaban de que estaban hablando al principio.

Cosa Realmente desesperante que Harry y Hermione hacen numero 3. " Terminar las oraciones del otro "

Di un gran suspiro y me acerque a ellos sentándome a un lado de Harry.

Estaban estudiando pociones... No se preocupen chicos! Hay no son geniales! Solo les quiero decir cuando se gradúen que me esperen, por si yo me quedo en un año anterior saben? Pensé.

Las mesas estaban repletas de libros y papeles.

-Hola, dijo Harry.

Yo le di una sonrisa falsa.

-Estamos estudiando Ron, dijo Hermione.- Tenemos un examen mañana de pociones y...

-NO estamos bien preparados, en absoluto, termino de decir Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Y a mí que me importaba. De todos modos no iba a cambiar nada si estudiaba, el grasiento profesor me iba a poner la "T" de troglodita.

-Que pasa Ron, pregunto Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-Recibí otro "regalo", dije.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa. Pero Harry simplemente miro para otro lado. Parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba leyendo.

-Un cartel gigante apareció en mi cama, conteste.

Hermione me sonrió.- Sabes lo que eso significa Ron?

-No...Que?

-Que tu admiradora secreta tiene que ser de Gryffindor!

Pero que chica tan inteligente!

Es verdad TIENE que ser de Gryffindor para entrar, nadie mas sabe la contraseña, -dije. Eso hacia cada vez mas corta la lista de sospechosos.

-Bueno...también puede ser que esa persona le haya pedido a alguien de Gryffindor que ponga el cartel, por que ella no podía entrar...no?- dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miro confundida.- Que Quieres decir?

-Eh...

-TU sabes algo?

-EH...bueno...yo...puede ser que haya eh...puesto el cartel en la cama de Ron.

-Tu pusiste el cartel? Tu eres mi admirador secreto, pregunte horrorizado.

-No, no, dijo Harry.- Alguien me dijo que lo ponga por ella. Pero...no seas tan malo dale una oportunidad.

-OH..., dije.- Menos mal.

-Hey! Y que si yo fuera tu admirador secreto, dijo Harry.

-Nada Harry, dijo Hermione.- Serias un gran admirador secreto.

Bueno, yo lo dudo mucho.

-Espera, entonces tu sabes quien es no, dije emocionado, el me lo iba a decir.

-Si...digamos que si, contesto Harry.- Pero no te lo puedo decir.

Mi sonrisa se cayó.

-Como quieres que Ron le de una oportunidad si no sabe quien es, dijo Hermione.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.- Si! Lo que ella dijo.

-Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, Harry!

-Ella es mi amiga también.

-Es Luna,- dijo Hermione. No era una pregunta.

Yo me quede mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos...Luna? L-luna?

- Es Luna no, pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-Bueno, si es Luna! contesto Harry mirando para otro lado.

-Luna, pregunte no dando crédito a mis oídos.- Loony Lovegood?

-Si..., mira Ron, ella es muy linda persona, dijo Harry seriamente.- Por favor, por favor dale una oportunidad.

-Luna gusta de mi, pregunte.

-Si, Ron, sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado por alguien? Por lo menos si no quieres estar con ella, se bueno.

-Luna Lovegood gusta de mi, repetí.

-Obviamente, Harry quiere que ella guste de el, dijo Hermione en un tono de voz rara.

-No seas ridícula, Hermione, contesto Harry inmediatamente.

Hermione tomo sus cosas y se paro.

-Yo Ridícula! Quien esta diciendo hay Ron no sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado? Luna es muy linda persona...Luna! Luna! Luna!

-Estas loca! de que hablas, dijo Harry parándose también.- Tu no la conoces!

-Yo loca Harry, dijo Hermione en voz peligrosamente baja ( estaban en la biblioteca! ).- Pero si no te escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Por favor Harry...

-Lo que tu dices no tiene sentido, Hermione, contesto Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada y se marcho de la biblioteca dejando a Harry mirando la puerta mientras esta se cerraba.

-Esta enojada, dije.

Harry no contesto, se dispuso a levantar sus cosas.

-Realmente enojada, dije.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, Ron.

Harry camino hacia la puerta para salir de la biblioteca, pero antes de que se vaya yo dije.

-Enserio, Harry, demasiado enojada, que le hiciste?

-No lo se Ron!

-Nunca la vi tan enojada a Hermione, ni si quiera conmigo estuvo tan enojada, y eso es decir algo!

-Ya lo se Ron, grito Harry.- Te puedes callar!

-No griten en la biblioteca, exclamo Madame Pince desde su escritorio.

Harry sin ni si quiera mirarla cerro la puerta en mi cara dejándome adentro.

Por suerte, enseguida logre alcanzarlo.

-Harry... a ti te gusta Luna, pregunte.

Harry se dio vuelta y me miro seriamente.- No, Ron, no me gusta de esa manera que tú dices, pero enserio, se merece una oportunidad.

-Pero yo creí que te sentías muy cómodo hablando con ella, dije.

-Cómodo, bueno...es que hay cosas que ni tu ni Hermione entienden que Luna si, contesto.- Como conectados por algo.

-¿Enserio, dije apurándome para alcanzarlo.

-Si...mira, su madre murió cuando ella tenía tan solo nueve años.

-Uh...que mal…no lo sabía.

Harry asintió.

-Pero dijiste que te sentías como conectado con ella, Harry, por que?

-Por eso, dijo Harry sin mirarme.- Ella vio morir a un ser querido, por eso nos entendemos...por que los dos vimos a alguien morir…gracioso no crees?

- Realmente yo creo que es un poco depresivo,- dije.

-Exacto, no es una base para llevar una relación romántica, dijo Harry.- Además, enserio no me gusta de esa manera.

-OK, pero se lo tendrías que decir todo esto a Hermione no a mi, te hubieses ahorrado un montón de problemas si lo decías desde un principio, nos hubiésemos ahorrado los dos mucho grito y...

Levante la vista y me di cuenta que Harry se había ido, dejándome hablando solo.

Y ahora en el lugar donde había estado Harry apareció Luna Lovegood.

Hablando de Roma...

Lo hizo a propósito! Como pude dejarme hablando solo? Seguro que le dijo a Luna. " Mira Luna, por que no te vas a ver que hace Ron? lo deje hablando solo por que me estaba aburriendo, ve a ver que te dice?" Hay! Me podría tirar de un acantilado ahora!

-Que raro eres Ronald, la escuche decir.

No! Otra vez lo hice, pensé en voz alta, realmente necesito curarme de esto.

Trate de distraerla para que no se diera cuenta con mi encanto.

-Hola Luna! Como has estado, dije alegremente sonriendo.

-Enserio eres raro, dijo y una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su cara, sus ojos azules estaban brillando.- te vas a ir a tirar de un acantilado, Ronald?

-Eh...lo estaba pensando.

-Por que¿Ronald, dijo acercándose mas a mi abriendo mas los ojos.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Eres extraño, Ronald, dijo de nuevo.

-Solamente mi mama o a veces Hermione me dice Ronald, dije, era lo único que podía decir.

- Es por que la quieres a Hermione Granger no, dijo Luna sin cambiar de expresión.

-Eh...bueno, es mi mejor amiga junto con Harry, por su puesto que la quiero, dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Me refiero a otro tipo de amor, Ronald.

Yo me quede mirándola. A mi no me gusta Hermione!

- Eh...n-no...Creo que no.

-Hermione Granger es una chica muy inteligente, dijo Luna.

-Si ya me di cuenta.

- No solo en clases, es muy inteligente por haber elegido a dos amigos como ustedes, Harold y Ronald.

-Harry no es Harold, Luna, dije tratando de no reírme.

-Lo se, dijo Luna sonriéndome.- Y también se que haría todo por Hermione Granger, por eso digo ella es muy inteligente, de tener dos amigos como ustedes.

Yo no sabia que decir.- Eh...yo...ah…mm...

Luna se rió- Eres un poco raro, sabes?

-Creí que te gustaba eso en un chico.

Luna se encogió de hombros.- Me gusta en ti.

Me sonroje tanto que pensé, si la pared detrás mió era roja mi cara no se podría ver.

-Eh...tú la verdad no eres tan...sana tampoco, dije sonriendo.

Luna se rió y se acerco más a mi. De verdad tenia muy lindos ojos, azules como el mar. Me tiraría de un acantilado si caería en ellos... DIOS QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! _Es la verdad_ dijo una vocecita en mi mente. Vi que tenía unas cuantas pecas en la frente que se ocultaban por su pelo rubio y lacio.

Enseguida sus labios estaban en los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, de aquel beso. Era el más tierno, pensé yo. O tal vez era que era el primero que yo tenia? No importa, era muy lindo. Cerré los ojos y puse mis manos sobre su pelo. Luna me estaba besando y a mi me gustaba!

El beso no era tan húmedo como Harry había descrito la otra vez que se había besado con Cho. Ha! Mi primer beso es mucho mejor que el de Harry! Y con una mejor persona también. Perfecto.

Nos separamos lentamente, ella seguía sonriendo.- Vayamos lento Ronald, como si estuviéramos subiendo una escalera, así son las mejores relaciones sabes?

Yo no podía hablar, el sabor de su boca todavía estaba en mis labios.

-Eres muy linda, dije estúpidamente.

Ella se rió de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Sabes, mejor me voy.

Seguro que en mi cara apareció una expresión de terror, no quiero que se vaya, pero no dije nada.

-Nos veremos luego, Ronald, dijo sonriendo y me soplo un beso mientras caminaba.

Yo me quede mirándola hasta que desapareció bajando las escaleras.

Si recuerdo bien, este dia era depresivo al principio y en el medio...pero al final como pueden cambiar las cosas...

Eso fue increíble...pero quiere decir que me gusta Luna? eh..todo esto me confunde...a ver...tendré que ser sincero conmigo mismo...

_Bienvenidos al programa de "Di lo que piensas ( la verdad por favor! ) Conducido por Ronald Weasley!_

Ja ja, a veces mi mente actúa de formas muy extrañas...

_Hola Ronald _

Hola mente, como te va? Viniste para hacerme preguntas y que yo diga la verdad?

_No exactamente, tu viniste a mi programa para decir la verdad de lo que sientes _

Pero yo no te lo quiero decir a ti!

_Por que no, soy tu conciencia, tienes que confiar en mi! _

No! Necesito a alguien que me pueda dar consejos de verdad, mente...!

_Si me hablas yo te podría dar consejos..._

Si bueno...Un momento...no estoy diciendo esto en voz alta verdad?

Miro a mi alrededor, el hall esta vacío, no le voy a hacer caso a mi mente jamás! Tengo que buscar a alguien...quien me podrá ayudar en todo esto?...Ya se! Hermione! Ella ayudo a Harry con todo eso de Cho Chang! Seguro que me mira y se da cuenta de que estoy en problemas, lo hizo con Harry, no creo que conmigo sea diferente. Si, eso voy a hacer, le voy a decir a Hermione que me aconseje, que me diga que puedo hacer!

Cruce corriendo el retrato de la Dama Gorda, respirando agitadamente. Encontré a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones junto al fuego ( donde usualmente, ella, Harry yo nos sentamos a hacer los deberes ) leyendo un libro enorme.

-Hermione, exclame.- Hermione!

Inmediatamente, desvió su mirada del libro hacia mi, me miro con ojos preocupados.

- Que pasa Ron?

Seguramente yo estaba pálido, o algo así, por que se levanto enseguida y se acerco bien.

-Estas bien, Ron, pregunto preocupada.- Estas enfermo?

No! no era que ella podía ver lo que yo pensaba? con una sola mirada tendría que saber lo que me estaba pasando!

-No!

Hermione levanto una ceja.

-Quiero decir, Si, dije rápidamente.- Si, estoy bien, es solo que...ha pasado algo...

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a lo largo. Parecía estar muy preocupada...

-Que paso, Ron, lloro histéricamente.- Que paso? Es Harry? Donde esta? Esta bien? Ron dime!

-NO! Hermione! Harry esta bien, grite por que todo tendría que ser sobre Harry, estábamos hablando de mi!

Un reflejo de alivio se cruzo por la cara de Hermione, suspiro hondo y volvió a preguntar- Que pasa entonces?

Cerré los ojos por un momento:- Es Luna...

- Por Dios! Esta bien? Le ha pasado algo?

La mire confundido, muy confundido, no se supone que ella tiene que saber? Que esta diciendo!

-Quien murió, grito.-Estas pálido! No puedes ni hablar, significa que algo malo ha pasado! Quien murió, Ron!

QUE! Creo que venir a contarle todo a Hermione resulto no ser tan buena idea.

-NADIE MURIO HERMIONE, grite.

-ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME-

-LUNA ME BESO! LUNA---ME----BESO!

Hermione se calmo y me miro relajada.- OH...entonces...nadie murió?

-No!

Hermione me miro, negó con la cabeza, largó un gran suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

-No me vas a decir nada?-dije

-Que quieres que te diga, dijo Hermione que ahora se había turnado a su gran libro que estaba leyendo antes.

Todo esto estaba resultando al revés! Se supone que yo no debía contarle todo! No debía recordarlo! Ella tenia que saberlo de antemano!

-Bueno...a Harry le dijiste exactamente que hacer cuando..--

-No digas su nombre, interrumpió Hermione.

Yo fruncí el ceño.- Que no diga su nombre?

-Solo...no digas su nombre, repitió.

-Pero, pero..si yo no dije el nombre de...de tu-sabes-quien.

-Esto de verdad se esta volviendo muy inmaduro, dijo Hermione con un gesto de impaciencia.

Argh! Como podía estar diciendo eso! Si ella lo empezó todo! Ella comenzó a gritar sin razón, cuando yo vine solo para que me diera unos consejos.

-Que quieres, Ron, dijo Hermione. Yo me había quedado mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Quiero que me digas que hacer con Luna! A Harry-

-No digas su nombre, grito.- No quiero oír de el!

-Hermione...-dije en una voz débil.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra de el, grito.- Ya he tenido suficiente!

-Pero Hermione a Har- a EL le diste consejos para su cita con Cho Chang!

-Si! Para eso estoy yo, grito Hermione levantándose.- Para ayudarlos con clases de pociones y entender el estado de mente de Cho Chang!

Yo no sabia que decir, me quede mirándola con la boca abierta, de que demonios estaba hablando!

-" pero si no me pareces fea " dice, susurro Hermione como si se estuviera hablando a si misma.- Si claro, y pensó que me iba a burlar a mi!

-De quien estamos hablando, pregunte.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración.- De quien podemos estar hablando! De El! De Harry!

-De Harry?

-Si, grito.- Si! De EL estamos hablando, de verdad todos ustedes son idiotas! Todos!

-Que?

-Todos ustedes! Todo su sexo entero! Todos ustedes, hombres!

No sabia que decir...definitivamente venir a Hermione por ayuda no había sido una muy buena idea.

Estaba llorando? Hermione? Pero que?

-Hermione...

-Te gusta?

-Que?

-Te gusta Luna?

- Eh...bueno...si creo que si...ella es muy linda, si me gusta.

Me miro con ojos lloros.- Que bueno Ron! Eso esta muy bien!

Se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.- Quizás no todos ustedes son iguales, tu no eres como todos. Si te gusta Luna, pues ve y díselo, será mucho mejor.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, tener a una Hermione llorando en mis brazos era un poco incomodo.

-Sabes que, Hermione, dije ahora que la situación estaba mas tranquila.- Creo que deberían hacer las pases con Harry, claramente los dos están sufriendo por esta pelea.

Hermione me soltó de inmediato.- NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!

Me dejó más confundido que antes, tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Decidí que pedirle avisos a Hermione no fue muy buena idea, en realidad me confundió mucho. Aunque creo saber que hay una posibilidad que me guste Luna...bastante.

Pero no se que le paso a Hermione ayer, siempre dije que estaba loca...pero esto era demasiado. Me di una vuelta en la cama y abrí los ojos. Había estado despierto hace unos minutos, pero con cero ganas de levantarme.

-Mm...Que hora es, dije estirando mis brazos.

Harry ya estaba cambiado. Estaba sentado en su cama atándose las zapatillas.

-Hora de que te levantes, dijo levantando la mirada.

-Mmm...-

Media hora más tarde, Harry y yo estábamos caminando hacia el gran salón. Los dos enganchados en un incomodo silencio. Harry miraba para abajo no muy animado y yo creía saber el problema.

-Harry?

El levanto la vista pero no contesto.

-Sabes que, dije.- Creo que deberías reconciliarte con Hermione claramente los dos están mal.

- No-La-Menciones, gruño separando las palabras.

Lo mire sospechosamente. Ambos responden igual al mismo estimulo.

- Por que no quieres que diga el nombre de Herm-

- Solo no lo hagas, susurro para que unos chicos de cuarto año no escucharan.

Debo resistir a no torturarlo! Debo resistir..OH-OH, no esta funcionando!

-Hermione.

Harry me miro y seguí caminando.

-Hermione, dije cada vez más alto.

Harry parecía irritado pero no dijo nada.

-Hermione! grite.- Hermio-

Pero no termine de decirlo, porque Harry ya había sacado su varita y estaba apuntando directamente a mi cara.

-Eh...Hermes, dije sonriendo nerviosamente.- Hermes era un dios griego o algo así, sabias eso Harry?

- No me interesa, contesto Harry guardando la varita en el interior de su túnica.

Suspire. Nota mental: No molestar al único mago que puede derrotar al innombrable.

Hermione ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, leyendo el diario " El Profeta". Levanto apenas la vista cuando nos vio pasar posando sus ojos en Harry por un momento y volviéndose al diario.

Harry se sentó primero, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande entre el y Hermione como indicándome que me siente entre ellos.

Me encogí de hombros y tome asiento.

Que mañana. Estuve a punto de morir a manos de Harry, pero la comida del desayuno esta deliciosa como siempre.

Comencé a devorar las tostadas y del costado de mis ojos vi que Hermione estaba mirando hacia mi.

La mire como interrogándola, pero ella no estaba observando mis hábitos de comer, si no a Harry.

Harry lo noto por que levanto la vista hacia ella. Los dos se intercambiaron unas miradas extrañas.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron por un momento.

-Ron, dijo sin sacarle los ojos de Harry

-Si, Hermione?

- Le puedes decir a Harry, que se preocupe por lo que tiene en su trasero en lugar de estar mirándome?

- Eh...Claro, Hermione.

Me di vuelta hacia el.

-Harry?

-Ron?

-Si Harry?

- Le puedes decir a Hermione que mi trasero esta bien que no se preocupe?

Cuando iba a transmitir el mensaje, me encontré con una Hermione furiosa mirándome. Le sonreí nerviosamente.

- Sabes que Harry, le dije.- Creo que hay una posibilidad de que ella te haya escuchado.

-Ron?

- Si, Hermione?- esto me esta cansando, que no se puede desayunar en paz en este lugar!

- Le puedes decir a Harry que pare de mirarme?

- Si, Hermione.

Suspire hondo.- Harry?

- Si Ron?

- Hermione dice que pares de mirarla.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron.

- Dile que mirarla es lo último que tengo en mi mente.

Me turne hacia Hermione.- Harry dice que mirarte es lo ultimo que tiene en su mente.

- Ya lo escuche, gracias Ron.

- No hay por que.

Estaba terminando de saborear los restos de mi plato, cuando comenzaron otra vez.

- Ron?

- Que?

- Le puedes decir a Harry que me paso el jugo de calabaza?

Esto ya no era divertido. Harry y Hermione no se querían ni dirigir la palabra! Yo ni si quiera recuerdo como había empezado todo esto.

- Harry, puedes pasarle el jugo de calabaza?

Harry me lo acerco y yo se lo pase a Hermione.

-Ron?

- Que Harry?

- Le dices a Hermione-

- No, Basta, lo interrumpí levantándome.- Estoy harto!-termine el jugo que había en mi vaso y me aleje de la mesa de Gryffindor...hacia la de Ravenclaw.

Como si estuvieran leyendo mi pensamiento. Vi desde lejos que la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Luna, se levanto dejando el asiento vacío parami.

Me acerque corriendo y me deslice a su lado, poniendo mi cabeza en los brazos.

-Hola Ronald.

Le sonreí.- Hola.

- Te duele? pregunto acariciándome la cabeza. Gesto que ubique muy relajante.

Asentí sin sacarme las manos de la cara.

- Son Harry y Hermione, le explique.- Ni me acuerdo que paso, pero creo que están muy enojados.

- Neville le puedes decir a Harry que...

OH no...Siguen con eso. De repente sentí mucha lastima por Neville. Ni si quiera Hermione y yo cuando nos peleamos somos así!

Luna se rió.

- Pobre Neville, dije sacándome las manos de la cara y sonriéndole a Luna.

Es muy linda. Como puede ser tan linda?

- Te puedo dar un beso, dije dulcemente.

En otra ocasión me hubiese reído, como pude decir eso? Bueno...por algo me pusieron en Gryffindor no?

La sonrisa de luna se agrando.- Aquí?

- Si, por que no?

- Es que están todos mirando, comenzó Luna.- Pensé que...

Pero no la deje pensar, de repente mis labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Esto era estar en el cielo. No había nadie al rededor nuestro, todos habían desaparecido. Ya no se escuchaban las voces de Harry y Hermione gritándose. Eso SI era estar en el cielo, con Ángeles hermosos como Luna...

Nos separamos lentamente. Ella me sonrió, parecía un poco sorprendida de todo esto.

Sin poder contenerme, puse mis manos en su cara y le di otro beso, uno ruidoso y mojado. ( Jajaja )

- Ronald, creo que tus amigos te están esperando.

Que? Nº!

Me di vuelta, y los vi. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro, aunque unos cuantos centímetros de distancia atrás mió.

- Hola, dije.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir, o vamos a llegar tarde a clases, dijo Hermione.

- Ah..., dije. Sonreí para mí mismo, me sentía un poco malo.- Bueno, ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo.

- No, te esperamos, dijo Harry.

- Aw...vamos no se preocupen por mi, yo los sigo, dije tratando de no reírme.

- Insistimos, dijo Hermione fríamente.

Solté una risita y la mire a Luna que estaba sonriendo también. Me encogí de hombros, le di otro beso y me levante.

- Esta bien.

Harry y Hermione empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, teníamos Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Yo me quede un segundo atrás.

- Deséame suerte con estos dos, le susurre.

- Buena Suerte, Ronald.

-------------

Salimos a los terrenos del colegio para dirigirnos a la clase de Hagrid. Muy incómodamente yo caminaba en el medio de Harry y Hermione.

De repente se me "encendió la lamparita", sabia que hacer para que se arreglen ellos dos, o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Harry?

-Que Ron.

Yo le sonreí.- Hermione dice que lo siente mucho.

Me turne hacia ella.- Hermione?

-Si Ron?

-Harry dice que-

-Cállate Ron, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, mi plan no funcionó, pero tendría que encontrar algo para que dejen de estar así, lo voy a pensar después de la clase.

Desde lejos podíamos ver la gran figura de Hagrid indicando que nos acerquemos a el, estaba en la entrada del bosque…me pregunto que veremos hoy.

-Por aquí, grito Hagrid agitando los brazos.- Vamos, rápido!

Resultaba que en esta clase éramos solo Gryffindors, pues los de Slytherin (ninguno de ellos) no la habían elegido este año, lo que lo hacia mucho mas divertido.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba a Hagrid dejando atrás a Harry y Hermione que estaban en medio de un silencio muy incomodo.

-Hola Hagrid.

-Ron! Hoy tenemos una clase muy especial, dijo Hagrid mientras acomodaba unas cajas.

Levante las cejas. Me pregunto que significa especial.

Harry y Hermione estaban junto a mí al igual que mis otros compañeros de clase.

-Bueno, grito Hagrid.- Síganme por aquí, necesitamos entrar un poco mas adentro del bosque.

Mire a Harry y a Hermione para ver que pensaban de esto. Harry me devolvió la mirada pero Hermione seguía mirando a Hagrid.

-Hagrid…

-No te preocupes Hermione, contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Nuestro amiguito.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta por un momento, luego siguió caminando pero yo estaba seguro de que se había acercado un poco mas a Harry.

Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati caminaban detrás nuestro, ninguno de los cuatro con la idea de lo que íbamos a ver ahora.

Por el comentario que había hecho Hagrid…yo podía adivinar que la criatura era…

-Grawp, gimió Hermione apegándose a Harry, quien la miro confundido pero no dijo nada, acercándose a ella y poniendo en su cara una mirada que decía: " Yo la protejo "

Levanté una ceja al mirar su reacción. Y menos mal que estaban peleados. Negué con la cabeza.

-Eh…bueno…-comenzó Hagrid un poco nervioso al ver las caras de sus alumnos tan asustadas.- El es Grawp…eh…como pueden ver es un gigante.

-En serio, dijo Dean irónicamente.

Yo lo mire furioso, pobre Hagrid.- Y..Eh…¿son muy peligrosos los gigantes, Hagrid? Pregunte sonando ojala un poco interesado.

-OH! No, nada de eso Ron, contesto sonriéndome.- Bueno en realidad…

Si que lo son Hagrid, comento Hermione sin moverse de donde estaba (abrazada a Harry).- Y tu sabes eso!

_Que linda amiga. Es que no ve que Hagrid no puede solo, se supone que lo tiene que ayudar!_

-Yo no creo que sean peligrosos, dije.- A mi me parece…eh…muy grande pero…nada mas.

- Es por que tú infortunadamente no has tenido la suerte de conocer a uno que te conozca como "Hermy", dijo ella.

Todos se rieron un poco.

La clase siguió más o menos así. Hermione tomaba a Harry del brazo cada vez que se movía y el se ponía bien derecho para hacerla creer que ella estaba bien a su lado.

Yo era el único verdaderamente Gryffindor del lugar. Lo gracioso fue que, al final no tuve que idear un plan para mi problema…Grawp me había ayudado.

Fue una situación MUY incomoda para ellos dos. Cuando Hermione por fin se separo de su "héroe" los dos se miraron como si recién se hubieran visto después de estos últimos días.

Hermione miro para abajo, se estaba sonrojando! HA!.- Eh…gracias Harry por…bueno…eh…ya sabes…

-OH, dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza.- No hay por que…ya sabes que…siempre te protegería…tu eres mi amiga….

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. _¡SI!_

-Supongo que no están mas peleados no?- Me puse en el medio y pase ambos brazos para dejarlos uno en cada hombro de ellos.

-Supongo que no, dijo Hermione sonriendo.- No fue muy inteligente de nuestra parte comportarnos así…la verdad…

-No muy inteligente de parte de Hermione Granger, dije y exageradamente puse una mano en mi frente.- En que se esta convirtiendo el mundo?

Hermione se separo de mí y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Auch!

-Te lo mereces!

-No!

-Si!

-No! Yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad…

-No es cierto!

-Si lo es!

No…

Ya basta, dijo Harry.

Hermione y yo nos callamos.

Harry sonrió ( esa sonrisa otra ves! Pero me encontré con que esta vez no me molestaba tanto)- No les suena conocido esto, pregunto.

Yo sonreí también.- Si! Y ya lo extrañaba mucho!

Es mucho mejor que pelear contigo Harry, dijo Hermione.

Fueron los peores dos días de mi vida, dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

- Lo diferente de nuestras peleas, -comente yo.- es que cuando Hermione y yo nos peleamos, solo nosotros estamos en el medio. En cambio, cuando ustedes se pelean…termino sufriendo yo también! Como es posible eso?

Los tres nos reímos y entramos al castillo. Yo tenía muchas ganas de ver a Luna después de esto, ya que no tendría que estar cuidando de estos dos para que no se maten entre ellos y podría pasar mucho mas tiempo con ella.


End file.
